The Other Obsession
by lilyannablade
Summary: Spike's daughter, Jade, comes to help the Slayer deal with Angelus, but can Jade deal with the past she shared with her Vampire Family??, WARNING: deal with issues of Rape


The Other Obsession 

* * *

TITLE: The Other Obsession  
RATING: R for language  
WARNING: deal with issues of Rape  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Angelus is Spike's sire. It's not beta'd, so please forgive the typos, I'm sure there are a lot of them, Sorry again.   
TIME LINE: Set right after Phases  
FEEDBACK: Yes please, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice; tell me if I should stop writing.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be.  


* * *

  
"Bloody HELL!" Spike yelled out loud as he try to wheel him-self out of one part to other, jamming his finger on a table.   
  
"Goddamn table!" he pushed it with his entire mite, only to send it a few feet away. He was angry, angry at himself, angry that Dru had off and killed herself because Angelus had not been 'playing' with her. Angelus.   
  
The name echoed in his mind, Angelus.   
  
He was the cause of all Spike's pain, well that was what he thought. Angelus was the one who turned him in to a vampire. Angelus was the one who cause him to be in a wheel chair and Angelus was the one who had taken Dru away from him.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop beating up on the furniture," a softy voice called out from the darkness behind him.   
  
Spike's face lit up. He knew that voice. The voice of the one person who could make him again.  
  
"Jade!" he called out joyfully as he turned his chair around.   
  
And then a young looking girl stepped out of the darkness. Her long curls black hair came down around the middle of her shoulders, her pale face had a huge smile on it and her dark violet eyes were sparkling as she walked to him. Her body was firm but her skin looked soft as silk. She was dressed in tight black leather pants, a dark purple tank top and a long black leather duster, much like his.   
  
"Hi Daddy," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.   
  
If Spike's heart were still beating, it would have skipped a beat the moment he heard her call him 'Daddy'. After all this time, after all that happened, she still called him 'Daddy'. Spike wrapping his arms around her back, never wanting to let her go, only then did he feel her pull back.   
  
"What did you do this time?" she asked, when she saw that her father was in a wheel chair.   
  
"I didn't do it, it was the bloody slayer!" Spike said.   
  
"The Slayer, who is she this time?" Jade asked, taking a few steps back looking around the large mansion.   
  
"Who the Slayer? Well she's one big pain the in..."he stopped when he heard footsteps coming form behind Jade.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's come home."   
  
Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her waste. When she tried to break free, he would not let her go.   
  
"Leave her be Angelus!" Spike yelled angrily, anger that he could not do anything to help her.   
  
Angelus pulled her even closer against him, pulling her hair away from her neck placing a light kiss there. "Welcome home, Little One."   
  
Jade finally break from him, turned around to face him, and walking backwards to get away. Angelus followed, walking to her.   
  
"I'm NOT home and DON'T call me that," she yelled, still walking away from him.   
  
Angelus stooped dead in his traces, he looked almost hurt that she would say that to him. "What? Little One? You loved when I called you that, what happen to you?" he asked with a very confused look on his face.   
  
"I grew up, I'm not a child anymore," she snapped.   
  
An evil smile played Angelus' face as he started walking to her again.   
  
She felt the wall behind her. She was trapped. She had nowhere to run, she had to face him. He walked up to her, pressing his lower body against hers. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him away. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the cold stonewall behind her. She cried out in pain as he gripped her wrists tightly.   
  
"Think you're all 'Bad Ass' now, Little One? Hmm? You think you can take me?" Angelus slammed his lower body against her again.   
  
"I know she could!" a loud anger voice call from behind him. But Angelus' eyes were still locked with Jade's. "LET GO OF HER NOW!" the voice growled loudly.   
  
Angelus looked over his shoulder to see a very large muscular male vampire, deep into his vamp face, dressed in a dark red T-shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Raven!" she called joyfully.   
  
Angelus looked back at her, she wasn't looking at him, and she was trying to see over shoulder to see the vampire she called Raven.   
  
Angelus growled deep in his chest to get her attention. When that did not work, he let go of her wrists but still pressed his body against hers.   
  
Jade finally broke free from him, all but ran to Raven's side, clenching to his right are like a small scared child would and like you would a child, he gently pushed her behind him as if protecting from Angelus' gaze.   
  
"Who do you think you are, boy?" Angelus snarled, looking dead in to Raven's dark eye.   
  
"Boy? I'm older then you are kid." Raven snapped, grinning back at him.   
  
"I highly doubt that." Angelus growled.   
  
"No, he is right. Raven here is older then you, Angelus. What are you now, 388 years of age, Raven?" Spike asked as he wheeled his chair between them. Raven nodded.   
  
"Know your place, Boy!" Angelus snapped.   
  
"Come on Raven, we need to find a place soon, the sun will be up in a few hours." Jade said pulling him back to the door.   
  
"Oh no you're not. You're staying here, where I can keep my eye on you, Little One," Angelus said. Raven growled deep in his chest.   
  
"Well excepted the 'his eye' part, Angelus is right, you two should stay here. Sunnydale is a dangerous place Jade," Spike said butting in, when he saw that she was going to protest he when on, "and I am not going to risk you being out there alone. Who knows what trouble you will get in too," he teased.   
  
"Are you sure?" she asked him.   
  
"Your room is at the end of that hall." He pointed down a long dark hallway, behind him.   
  
Jade walked over to him, "Thank you, Daddy," she said, placing a light kiss on his cheek. All three males watched her as she left then heard the door to her room close.   
  
"So, old man, what are you doing here.... with my daughter mite I add?" Spike asked as if trying to break the ice between Raven and Angelus.   
  
Without looking at him, keeping his eyes locked with Angelus', he told him. "She, for some awful reason, want to come and I would not let her come alone. I came to protected her.." then he turned his attention to Spike, "because I know you wouldn't, you didn't last time, so why would I think you would this time."   
  
Spike hung his head in shame. It was true; he had not protected her last time. He had been only in the other room and he could hear her screaming for help, but there was nothing that he could have done. Angelus was his sire and at that time, that meant that Angelus' word was law, and Spike knew better then to break one of Angelus' laws. If Spike had done something at night, Angelus would have likely killed him and Jade too.   
  
When Spike looked back up, he saw Raven walking to the door going outside. "Where are you going?" he called to him.   
  
Raven turned around, "To get her bags, the sun will be up soon and she will want to go to bed, so she will need her things." Raven then turned back to the door, only again to be stopped when he heard Angelus clear his throat.   
  
"Speaking of bed, you will be staying in another, correct?" Angelus asked, only letting a small hint of jealousy showing in his voice.   
  
Raven grinned, walking right up to him, right in Angelus' face, looking him dead in the eye. "If you are asking if I'm fucking her..." he paused letting the look on Angelus' face sink on to his mind, so that he could remember it forever, "It's between Jade and me." With that, he turned walking back to the door and stepped out. Leave one very angry Angelus in his wake.   
  
*********************   
  
Meanwhile, Jade was lying in the middle of the large bed at was in the center of the wall that was on the opposite side of the door coming in to the room. There were two other doors in the room, one which was to a large walk-in closet, she could tell by the style of it. She got up from the bed and walked over to the other door and opened it. Her eyes sparkled; she found what she was hoping for. A huge bathroom, with a large black bathtub and a show wall on the other side of the room. The tiles on the walls and the floor were black and the two sinks and all the fixtures were sliver.   
  
Jade saw another door coming in to the bathroom. She walked over to it and opened it. The scent hit her like a ton of bricks. It was his room she knew it, the scent of death, of him was all over the room. She quickly slammed the door shout. She can't believe her father would put her in a room so close to Angelus'.   
  
She then heard three knocks on her bedroom door and ran to it to, asking whom it was.   
  
"It Raven" he answered softly.   
  
Jade opened the door and let him in. Raven walked over to the bed and put the two black leather bags on it. He opened and stated to unpack them.   
  
"Raven, I can do this," she said, trying to take the bags away from him.   
  
He stopped her, "No, I will. Go get something to eat and go to bed." He said in a fatherly tone.   
  
She grabbed him by the shoulders focusing him to turn and look at her. "Raven, STOP! You promised me you would not do this!"   
  
He growled and looked in to her eyes. "What did I do this time?" he asked.   
  
"Stop treating me like a child!"   
  
Deep down, Raven knew that she was right, that in fact he was treating her like a child, but he couldn't help it. Jade has like a daughter to him, he watched over her, protected her, so it natural for him to treat her so.   
  
"I am sorry. It is just being here with that animal" Raven saw the small forming in her eye and the fall down her pale cheek.   
  
Using the pad of his large, soft thumb, he brushed it away saying, "See, not here five minutes and all ready his making you cry." He gave her a small smile, trying to undo what he started.   
  
Jade shook her head, trying to get the bad memories out her mind. She took a step and started to shake her finger playfully at him and smiled. "Now you go get something to eat before I kick your ass myself." Then she pushed him to and out the door. He turned to face her again.   
  
"Are you going to bed?" He asked her.   
  
"Not yet, I am going to get in the shower and then I going to talk to my father for a little bit."   
  
Raven started to protest this, when the door was slammed shut in his face.   
  
"Jade, be carefully, I did not trust him" he said to her though the door. He heard she say that she was a big girl and that she could take care of her self.   
  
"Jade, you couldn't be big if you tried!" He teased, knowing that she hated when people made-fun of how small she was.   
  
Jade waited a moment to see if he would try and get in to the room. When he didn't, she made sure it was locked and walking to the bed. She unpacked a few things and took off her coat, hanging it up in the closet. With in ten minutes, she was lying in a nice, hot bath with daffodil scented oils mixed in. She laid there trying to think of what she going to do to hide her two 'secrets' from the others. She never closed her eyes, fearing that when she opened them that he would be here, watching her as he did all those years ago. Her eyes were focused on the door to his room. She could hear his movement coming from behind it, she then saw the doorknob star to turn, and she gasped in fear. She thanked the gods that she remembered to lock both doors.   
  
Angelus felt that the door was locked, * She locked the door? She never use to do that, I always use to watch her bath. What's up with her? Maybe she just needs some time maybe that why she is here, to be with me again. She wants to play the 'hard-to-get' game. Ok Jade, I'll play. * He grinned, walking out of his room to hers to leave her a small gift, tell her in his way that he was willing to play.   
  
20 minutes later, Jade stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a large black towel that she found. She close the door behind her and place a penny on the neck of the doorknob, so that if it was turn the penny would fall and make a sound on the hard floor.   
  
She walked over to the bed and then froze. In the center of the bed were two dark red roses. Jade know that they were from Angelus, showing her that he could get into her room ever if the door was locked or not. A part of her was horribly scared, fearing what he would do to her. That part of her want to run, just get her stuff and leave, to forget why she came and run. But another part of her, a small part, wanted to run in to his arm and to have him hold her, to be safe with him and never leave. Jade knew that part of her had to die, the part that longed for his touch, the part that wanted to spend the rest of her immortal life with Angelus.   
  
Jade quickly dressed in a white tank top and a pair of Raven's black boxers, which she just was borrowing from him for the moment, graded her brush and left the room.   
  
*********************   
  
Jade walked into the living room area and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turning the T.V on. Flipping though the channels, she finally found something to watch as Spike wheeled himself next to where she was sitting on one of the large couches on front of the T.V.   
  
"What the bloody hell are you watching?" Spike asked his daughter.   
  
"Big, buff men running around in little tights, beating the hell out of each other, I can't lose! " she grinned devilishly. "Remind me to get this channel when I get home." She said half to her self.   
  
"Speaking of home, where is it that you are living these days?" Spike asked, hoping to hear that she would be stay here with him for a long time.   
  
"You know better than to ask me that." She said sadly.   
  
He did know better. Jade did not tell anyone from her past where she was living at the time, fearing that it would get back to Angelus some how and he would come after her again.   
  
Unknown to Spike, but not Jade, Angelus was hanging around in the shadows of the large room. He watched her like her life was a T.V. show for his enjoyment. He knew that she knew that he was there. He hoped that she would call out to him to come out of the darkness and hold her, but she never did.   
  
Spike told her all about the slayer, her friends and how she and Angel were together as Jade brushed out her hair. "...And that is how Angelus came back to be. Of course that Judge is dead, well not dead but in a lot of parts." He finally finished. 


End file.
